1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a foaming pump, and more particularly, to a foaming pump used to discharge various kinds of liquid contents such as detergents, cosmetics, and the like such that the liquid contents can be discharged in a predetermined amount through each pumping operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dispenser pump refers to a device which discharges a predetermined amount of gas, liquid or other contents from an airtight container through an outlet each time the pump is pressed. The dispenser pump is applied to various airtight containers for storing cosmetics, perfume, medicine, food, etc.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0436957, registered on Oct. 19, 2007 and entitled “Dispenser capable of sucking discharged contents again.”